Interactive display surfaces are used in various forms for entertainment, promotion, education, and the like. A typical interactive display surface generally comprises a graphical display such as a video screen to display a graphical image or a surface onto which the graphical image may be projected for display to users within an adjacent environment, together with a system for detecting motion of the users within the adjacent environment. The motion detecting system typically relies on a camera directed towards the adjacent environment and a motion-detecting algorithm. The motion-detecting algorithm analyzes the data captured by the camera to determine what type of motion has occurred. The graphical image can then be varied according to various characteristics of the detected motion. For example, an object displayed in the graphical image may be displaced or varied in size, color, or configuration, etc. according to the location or amount of motion detected. The configuration of a graphical display, motion detecting system, and computing device running the motion-detecting algorithm can be quite complex, requiring custom configuration and installation by skilled individuals. Additionally, content consumed within such systems can be quite complex requiring custom programming by specially skilled individuals.